


The Moonlight In Your Eyes Shines Brighter

by bbytakumi



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (Japan TV)
Genre: Alpha Kawashiri Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Idols, Idol AU, M/M, Omega Kawanishi Takumi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, k-pop AU, petnames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbytakumi/pseuds/bbytakumi
Summary: Takumi is an omega in a world full of alphas, all he wants to do is become an idol without people discovering that he’s an omega. When the hate starts rushing in, he runs to famous Japanese K-Pop idol Kawashiri Ren as a solace.
Relationships: Kawanishi Takumi/Kawashiri Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	1. Part One

Takumi was an omega in a world dominated by alphas.

Even when he presented at 18 years old, he was still told to stay inside, to keep safe until an alpha was willing to take him.

He hated it, so, so much.

"You have to be the change you seek in the world. No omega is any less than an alpha," he remembered his mother saying after his first heat,the way her gentle hands stroked his hair as she cradled her only son, her only omega, close. 

He took her words to heart that day, burying them in a safe corner of his heart so he would never forget them.

And so he did become that change.

Whenever someone ran faster than him, he would be quicker the next day. If someone jumped high, he would jump higher. He always sought to break the boundaries that other people set for him, every single one of them. 

He wanted to be the best.

Even when it meant disguising his identity as an omega, he would be the best he could be. It wasn't exactly ideal, considering all the heat and scent blockers, but he would become the best no matter what it took.

"Did you see Seventeen's new MV?"

Although the words were said from across the room, he could still hear them clearly, the unfamiliar English word causing his interest level to peak.

Seventeen… Seventeen… he thought, trying to understand what the hell the name meant. Takumi had never been good at English, so the meaning of this world was unknown to him, and he couldn't exactly pull his phone out in the middle of a maths lesson just to google the name of some singer.

But still, he wanted to know, so he wrote the name down in the corner of his leather notebook with tricky English handwriting, trying to spell it from what he heard and leaving it at that.

When he got home that evening, he searched the name as quick as his hands could muster, making sure he got the spelling right before hitting the search button.

A K-Pop group.

He had heard the word K-Pop before, but to him it was all girls singing in cutesy voices and dancing on stage, it was almost sickly.

But no… not this group.

They were male.

And they didn't look like they would sing in high pitched voices, or have cutesy dances that make everyone vomit, they looked like they would be true musicians.

So he clicked.

Before he had realized, he had watched multiple music videos and a few random videos, which from the English words in the title was Going Seventeen.

Then came the stages.

The first was for a song called Hit, with intricate choreographies and a strangely put together set. Takumi didn't realize that his jaw was hanging open. The fans, which he had learnt via the comments were called Carat, were chanting in time to the music. 

From that day forward, every night after school he would watch their videos, even going to the point that he made a Twitter account and followed them there too. He knew all the members by name and could point them out in seconds, and was now learning their voices after listening to more of their songs.

He wanted it.

The sparkle of their eyes under the bright lights, the fans screaming their names, the satisfaction after a performance, he wanted all of it. 

—

The first time that Takumi saw him was backstage in a small dressing room.

It would be Takumi's first ever stage as a debuted idol, the tingly feeling in his hands and feet didn't seem to go away no matter how hard he tried, his heart was pounding a little faster than usual but it was something that he suspected he would be craving later.

Takumi had heard of him before, with his crystal clear dancing and cold, captivating eyes. He had actually become a fan of him at one point, but he never thought that this would happen.

Kawashiri Ren was his name.

A fellow K-Pop idol from Japan.

But Ren was so, so out of Takumi's league. Everyone knew Kawashiri Ren, he was basically 4th gen K-Pop's it-boy. You couldn't go on Twitter or YouTube without seeing fancams of him dancing or the edits that fans made, sometimes Takumi envied him for that, but jealousy would get nowhere in the overly competitive Korean music industry.

Takumi let a quiet sigh leave his lips, as he gazed at himself in the mirror in front of him. His entire concept was looking like an omega at this point, he was sure that he would see comments under the debut stage video asking who the omega was, even though the company had debuted the group saying they were all alphas.

Having an all alpha group wasn't as intriguing as having an omega in the group, having an omega meant that fans would create ships and fanfiction, therefore boosting the groups popularity even further, but an all alpha group would probably gain more respect and music show wins, which was what all companies wanted for their groups.

Ren was sat in the corner, drinking a carton of what Takumi guessed was apple juice but he couldn't really be sure, with his makeup done in pretty colors, matching the shade of the silk suit he was wearing. 

Takumi didn't take Ren's group to have a soft concept, but they had bit the bullet and done something that wasn't expected, so Takumi guessed they would gain some respect from him for that. 

Ren was someone that Takumi could only dream of being like.

His dance was fluid yet sharp, every move was always hit with an elegance that couldn't be taught or learnt, clearly outshining the rest of his group's dancing abilities. Ren's singing was practically angelic, a voice that Takumi could only describe as one that he would like to have lullabies sang to with. He was a fairly decent rapper, too. Although it wasn't his main role in the group, he could still take the place of another rapper in the group if they were ever absent.

But Ren didn't have just the talents in those things.

He was also charismatic, with a personality that Korea fell in love with at first sight. - You could go up to any Korean and ask, "Do you know Kawashiri Ren?" and they would most likely say yes. Takumi didn't know if it was the same back home, but it probably was. Japanese idols that were famous in Korea were automatically guaranteed fame in Japan- people respect K-Pop idols more in Japan, for some reason.

"Breathe, Kumi, it'll be okay, you'll be okay," Takumi said in his mother tongue, words coming out as smoothly as water flowing out of a jug. He laid his shaky hands down on the white surface in front of him, trying to ignore the sweat they were slicked with.

Takumi was too entranced in his own anxiety to notice the way that Ren's head popped up when he spoke.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn’t as good as I was hoping it to be but I hope it make sense ❤️

Ren's mind was in a mess that day. 

He knew that this comeback would be something that fans hadn't seen from his group, Infinity, before. Infinity had always had a strong, bad boy sort of concept, always showing tough and detailed choreographies with an equally tough and detailed song. But this time, they had switched up completely.

They had forgotten the sleeveless shirts and leather jackets, instead replacing them with light coloured suits and gentle melodies that would make people wonder who the hell they were listening to and if Infinity had been held hostage. 

But no, this is just what they wanted to do this time.

Before, the tough concepts were appealing to them, because that's what every alpha group wanted, right? They wanted everyone to look at them and go, "wow, they're a group that shouldn't be messed with," butj like many other groups in the industry, they realized that these tough concepts would be the thing that brought them back down at the end of the day.

They realized that they wouldn't be able to show affection to their fans easily, or that they would have to hold up a cool and collected image. But for their latest comeback, they were taking on a fresh, more bright concept, that they hoped would let people see that alphas could be gentle every once in a while.

Ren thought that he would be able to collect his thoughts to clear out his mind before the performance, to put all of his worries away so he could show a bright image of himself to the fans without doubting if people would enjoy it or not.

But then he saw the pink-haired male sitting across the room, looking oh so pretty in his deep blue jacket and black choker. 

_ So this… is how new groups will debut _ , Ren thought to himself, trying not to let a smile stretch across his lips as it flashed his mind.

Ren didn't know if he was an alpha or an omega, hell, the pink-haired man could've been a beta if he looked hard enough, but there was nothing about him that gave any telltale signs about his sub-gender. In that moment, the man across the room was ambiguous, and that only made Ren more curious to who he was.

He couldn't understand why the man wasn't with his group, debating if what they were going to perform would make people remember them more, or giving each other small pep talks to boost each other's spirits just like he had done on his debut day.

But no, he was alone, just sat there looking all pretty. 

Ren couldn't say that he wasn't bad looking, because he definitely wasn't, but he couldn't say the man was exactly handsome either. He looked soft, gentle, much like the omegas he had seen at his company. 

Maybe it was the anxious expression on his face, as he bit down on his lip whilst scanning his reflection in the now cloudy mirror, that caused Ren to doubt the male's subgender. Most alphas would be roaring to go before their debut stage, as was Ren before his own, but this one seemed panicky, quiet.

Hell, it might not be his debut stage today. Nothing, apart from the fact that Ren had never seen his pretty face before, gave away that it was his debut stage.

Ren sat up in the white chair, checking himself in the mirror before scratching the back of his neck and averting his eyes from the man across the room. He would have to speak to him somehow, they couldn't stay in this comfortable yet awkward silence forever. Or could they? Ren didn't know.

That's when some gentle words left the pink-haired man's lips, said oh so carefully that Ren wondered if he was in heaven or not. 

"Breathe, Kumi, it'll be okay, you'll be okay."

Okay so firstly, the man was supposedly called Kumi. Well, it could've been a nickname or something like that but Ren still thought it sounded cute either way. And secondly, he was  _ Japanese. _

Ren was the only Japanese member in his group, and now he stumbles upon such a pretty Japanese idol in a dressing room, what more could he have wanted from today?

It wasn't a particularly amazing sentence, but the way the words left his lips to gently made Ren's heart flutter, causing butterflies to arise in the deepest pits of his stomach.

Before Ren could even think of what he wanted to say, the door creaked open and one of the stage staff poked their head around the door. 

"Kawanishi Takumi, you're on in ten."

Kawanishi Takumi… hm. 

So finally the pink haired man had a name, not just a nickname, a full name. The name wasn't anything special or anything like that, but at least if he and Ren ever did anything together, their names would come after each other's.

_ Wow… wow… I should not be thinking of these things, he doesn't even know who I am. _

Oh, if only he knew.

—

Takumi left the stage, he felt like his heart was beating in his head instead of his ribs, the tremors in his hands becoming worse the more steps he took. He believed they did well on their first stage, but the nervousness and anxiety it gave him wouldn't fade so easily.

He had dreamed of that day for years, but he never believed it would actually come. He was still kind of in denial, even after the stage had ended and he was followed by the comforting aura of his alpha members.

They understood his nervousness pretty well, hell, they could probably smell it if they tried hard enough. Takumi hadn't been together with his members for a long time, but he already felt close with them in that sense, kind of like they were destined to be put in a group together.

The bright lights in the hallways were almost blinding, even compared to the ones on the stage. It was like when you turn your bedside lamp on at 2am, it hurts your eyes a lot more than if you turned the ceiling light on. 

Takumi pushed open the white door to the dressing room, fingers trembling as he gripped onto the shining gold handle. He didn't know why he was so nervous, he thought he would be okay.

"Kawanishi-kun?" A gentle voice called out, causing Takumi to hault in his tracks, looking for the source of the voice.

It was someone who knew his name, for sure. But why would a senior artist want to talk to him, and why were they speaking in Japanese?

_ Okay, so they were in there this morning if they know that it's me… so, Ren? _

Why would Kawashiri Ren, one of the most famous idols in East Asia, remember his name? It was bizarre to Takumi, as he decided to take a step back, the nervousness in his bones suddenly turning into an excited sort of feeling.

The fact that Ren had even remembered his name was shocking to him, to the point where he had forgotten that Ren would probably be expecting an answer after the intonation of his words. Takumi just stood there, hoping that Ren didn't see the expression on his face as he tried to keep his breathing calm.

"Ka-Kawashiri-senpai?" Takumi said, fiddling with the hem of his sleeves, voice coming out as more of a whisper than confident words. Embarrassment washed over him, the heat rising in his cheeks causing him to look down at the clean, gray floors.

All he could do was hope that Ren didn't suspect him as an omega, that would make this entire experience worse than it already was. It wasn't Ren making it worse, it was himself making it worse.

"Come in…I guess," the alpha spoke, opening the door just a bit wider to let Takumi in, not knowing his current state.

Takumi didn't move.

He just stayed rooted in his place as Ren moved into the door frame, eyes scanning Takumi's frame before meeting the omega's eyes.

Takumi couldn't breathe.

He was in trouble, big trouble.

His eyes didn't hold their usual glint of confidence, his posture was weak, and his hands were shaking from the pressure of his previous stage.

Ren didn't speak either, neither of them did.

  
  
  



	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry this was so short 😭😭😭😭

They had been instructed to walk with their groups back to the stage, as the weekly awards were to be given out. The silence was deafening, for some reason there was a tension, coming from Ren, that nobody could explain, and it made everyone keep to themselves and walk with their heads bowed.

Takumi could sense his aura, and it was one that made the omega inside him want to submit, to bear his neck and give into Ren's every will. But surrounded by his group members and other idols that believed he was just a small alpha, that wouldn't be possible today and he had to behave like an alpha would. 

Ren's eyes bore into the back of his head, he could just tell that he was staring at him. And for some reason, Takumi didn't want him to stop, he liked the attention from him, from such an important person, from an alpha. 

He didn't know why he was staring, but Takumi wanted to know so desperately. Ren was sweet, he was kind to everyone both on and off stage, so Takumi had no reasons to be suspicious of him.

It did make walking a little harder though, with knowing that Ren would see his every move, it made him feel small and tiny, wanting to run into someone's arms and just hide there until everything passed. Takumi didn't know what the "everything" was, but that wasn't necessary.

One of the members from Infinity started to make quiet conversation with another member, and so the other members of the groups started to speak as well. Before both Takumi and Ren could register the situation, everything was noisy and it made Takumi feel even smaller as the noise started to overwhelm his head.

Then he felt a hand snake around his wrist, a cold touch that he had never felt something similar to before, one that sent shivers up his spine as they tightened their grip on his thin wrists.

Then it clicked.

It was Ren, he was the only person walking behind him so it couldn't be anyone else.

Ren walked in the other direction from the way they were meant to be going, but Takumi just followed it as he didn't want to mess with an alpha like Ren. He probably wouldn't hurt him, but it was best to be safe.

The grip on Takumi's wrist was starting to ache, the way Ren's nails dug into his skin was the worst part about it. But Takumi couldn't resist as the alpha dragged him into an empty storage room, low snarls leaving his lips as he did so. 

Takumi's heart was trapped in his throat, he couldn't speak no matter how hard he tried to get words out. Ren probably wouldn't listen anyway.

He felt a hand on his neck. It was Ren's. His hand was soft, oh so soft, but the pressure against his neck was making him small as he let himself fall into Ren's traps.

No words left his lips as Ren pushed him against the door of a closet, growls leaving Ren's pretty lips, his grip tightening on Takumi's neck when he started to speak again. Their faces were almost touching, Takumi was sure that if he edged even forward, even slightly, they would have kissed.

"Kawanishi Takumi… how could such a pretty omega act like such a high alpha?"

Takumi froze.

Dread built up in his stomach as his eyes flashes to Ren's, the look in the alpha's causing his knees to buckle. He didn't say a word, he couldn't say any words. 

The strong alpha image he had kept for so long broke in that second. He couldn't even think about the fact that Ren had found him out, the pheromones coming off the overpowering alpha were too strong for him to even think of anything but him.

Submit, submit, submit, the omega in him raged. It felt like it was clawing it as his throat, as he opened his lips ever so slightly to try and get something out, but all he could do was stand there as Ren's dark eyes gazed into his own scared ones.

Ren leaned forward, his lips almost brushing against Takumi's ear when he started to whisper, "Oh no, sweetheart, you don't need to say anything. We both know where I stand here, don't you?" A dark chuckle seeped its way into his voice after he had finished speaking.

The cupboard was almost pitch black, the only sign of light was coming through the cracks in the now locked door. Despite this, Takumi could still see Ren oh so clearly, as he devoured into every inch of his soul with just a few words.

"Just breathe, little omega, I know everything already."

**Author's Note:**

> CC    
>  TWITTER 


End file.
